I want to be better
by ayano masaki01
Summary: Naruto, seorang gadis pembuat onar yang ingin diakui dan memiliki banyak teman. Warn:fem!naru strong!naru smart!naru, ooc, typo
1. chapter 1

DISC: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn:typo bertebaran,ooc,alur berantakan,banyak kekurangan,(fem!naru strong!naru)

chapter 1

 **Author's pov**

Pagi indah didesa Konohagakure no sato terlahir banyak shinobi berbakat.

Dijalanan ramai banyak shinobi maupun warga biasa yang berlalu lalang. Dan ada pula seorang gadis berambut pirang secerah mentari.Kedua matanya yang seindah langit biru sekaligus misterius seperti lautan yang dalam.

gadis tersebut memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan lambang pusaran dan celana oranye sepanjang mata kaki.Ialah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto.

Rambut pirangnya yang diikat ekor kuda berkibar saat ia berlari untuk menghindari kejaran penduduk yang kesal karena ulahnya.

Dia berlari memasuki hutan kematian dan penduduk yang mengejarnya pun berhenti lalu kembali kerumah masing-masing.

Naruto yang tadi memasuki hutan kematian kini beristirahat dibawah pohon untuk memulihkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat berlarian kesana kemari dan diapun tertidur dengan tenang karena suasana hutan yang damai dan angin menyejukkan.

 **Author's pov end**

 **Naruto's pov**

 _Time skip_

Saat aku terbangun ternyata hari sudah sore.

Aku pun segara kembali pulang ke apartemen sederhana pemberian Hokage ke 3 yang sudah ku anggap kakek kandung ku sendiri,beliaulah yang banyak membantu kehidupanku,salah satunya memberiku uang sebulan sekali untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Baiklah sekarang aku akan cerita tentang diriku.Aku adalah gadis kecil yang terkenal karena aku sering berbuat onar sehingga aku sering membuat banyak warga desa kesal.

Aku berbuat onar untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan agar aku tidak kesepian.Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal,tapi ikuti saja petualanganku didunia shinobi ini.

 **Naruto's pov end**

 **Author's pov**

Sekarang ini naruto sudah sampai ke apartemennya.Dia setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian,ia memasak makanan,selesai makan dan mencuci peralatan makan dan alat memasak.Dia pergi untuk tidur.

Ke esokan harinya dia terbangun dan melihat kearah jendela bahwa matahari telah terbit.

Dan inilah awal dari petualangan dari Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Author's pov end**

 **TBC...**

 _Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan kesamaan dalam fanfic yang saya buat,mohon saran dan kritik nya._ _Silahkan review nya._

 **Terima kasih.**


	2. chater 2

**DISC: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto typo bertebaran,ooc,alur berantakan,banyak kekurangan,**

 **(fem!naru strong!naru)**

 **chapter 2**

Hari telah berganti,Naruto saat ini berlatih dihutan kematian.Berlatih adalah hobi yang dia miliki selain melakukan kenakalan.Naruto berlatih setelah pulang akademi.

Gadis itu memang terlihat bodoh diluar tapi sebenarnya dia cerdas bukan tapi jenius dan itulah mengapa dia sebenarnya tau bahwa warga desa membencinya.

Tetapi Dia tidak mengetahui apa penyebab dibencinya ia.

Dan untuk saat ini Naruto kembali dikejar penduduk dan shinobi yang membencinya.Bahkan dia sampai-sampai dilempari kunai dan berbagai senjata lainnya.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Akhirnya Naruto Terkena jutsu yang dilancarkan oleh salah satu shinobi yang mengejarnya.

Naruto terbangun tepat didepan penjara dengan jeruji yang besar.

 **Naruto's pov**

"Aku dimana?" ucapku.

 **'Gaki kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu'.**

"Suara siapa itu dan suara itu berasal dari balik jeruji besar itu" batinku.

Setelah itu akupun mendekat dan melihat seekor rubah raksasa dengan ekor sembilan.

 **Akhirnya kau datang juga gaki aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan mu, aku adalah kyuubi no youko'.**

Ucap rubah tersebut.

"kau kyuubi no youko,tapi seharusnya kau sudah mati ditangan yondaime hokage" ucapku.

 **'Aku abadi jadi aku tidak bisa mati dan aku disegel olehnya kedalam tubuhmu'** balasnya.

"Jadi aku itulah mengapa aku dibenci warga desa karena aku adalah inangmu atau disebut jinchuuriki" kataku.

 **'benar,cerdas juga kau dan ada yang ingin ku katakan kepada mu gaki'** katanya.

"Apa itu kyuubi"ucapku.

 **'Aku minta maaf menyerang desa karena akibat** **dari aku dikendalikan oleh orang bertopeng yang mengaku Madara uchiha,sebabnya kau dibenci dan juga kehilangan orang tuamu'** ucapnya.

"Aku memaafkan mu kyuubi itu bukan kesalahanmu tapi kesalahan orang bertopeng itu dan tolong latih aku agar aku menjadi kuat" balasku.

 **'Baiklah dan nama asliku adalah Kurama'** ucapnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang orang tuaku bolehkah Kurama"kataku.

 **'Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena itu bukan tugasku tapi walimu'** balasnya.

"Ohh... begitu"ucapku denganml murung.

"dan bagaimana cara keluar dari sini ?"ucapku lagi.

 **'Berkonsentrasila dan pejamkan matamu'** balasnya.

saat ini aku terbangun diruang serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan.

"Masuk rumah sakit,lagi"batinku pasrah.

 **Naruto's pov end**

Naruto sering masuk rumah sakit karena dilukai oleh warga desa, dan saat ini sandaime hokage menjeguk Naruto.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa"kata sandaime.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jiji"kata Naruto.

"Jiji apakah aku boleh memasuki perpustakaan Konoha"kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan kau boleh memasuki perpustaakan dan kau berhak memasukinya"balas sandaime.

"Tapi jika penjaga perpustakaan melarang dan mengusirku bagaimana jiji?"ucap Naruto.

Setelah ucapan mendengar ucapan Naruto,Hokage pun mengambil sebuah surat dari lengan jubahnya.

"Naru-chan jika penjaga melarangmu masuk perpustakaan serahkan surat ini kepadanya"ucap hokage

Naruto pun mengambil surat tersebut dari sandaime hokage.

"Dan Naru-chan beristihatlah agar kau cepat sembuh,aku ingin kekantor hokage dulu"ucap sandaime.

Setelah itu Sandaime hokage pun pergi kekantor hokage,dan Naruto segera menutup matanya untuk tidur.

 _Skip time_

Dua hari telah berlalu dan Naruto telah keluar dari Rumah sakit Konoha, dia saat ini menuju apartemen pemberian hokage setelah diusir dari panti asuhan.

Saat ini Naruto bersiap untuk tidur.

keesokan harinya Naruto pergi ke akademi.Saat ujian kertas ujian milik Naruto selalu disabotase oleh salah satu guru yang membencinya.

Sepulang akademi Naruto menuju perpustakaan konoha.Saat memasuki perpustakaan dia mendengar teriakan,ternyata teriakan dari sang penjaga.

 ** _"hai...bocah monster kenapa kau disini,pergilah"_** teriak sang penjaga.

Naruto pun menyerahkan surat yang diberikan sandaime hokage.

"Masuklah tapi jika kau merusak buku yang ada disini maka kau akan mendapatkan balasannya"kata penjaga perpustakaan penuh kesal.

Selesai ucapan penjaga Naruto segera mencari buku tentang control cakra,taijutsu,genjutsu,ninjutsu,kenjutsu,dan fuinjutsu.

Setelah meminjam buku dia segera pulang untuk membaca buku.

Buku yang pertama kali dibacanya adalah buku control cakra,yaitu tentang tree climbing.

Tree climbing adalah latihan dasar untuk kontrol cakra,dengan cara mengalirkan cakra ke dua kaki,jangan sampai cakra terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil dan itu juga bisa di gunakan di permukaan air tapi lebih susah karena berupa benda cair.

Setelah membaca buku kontrol cakra Naruto ingin segera mencobanya.

Keesokan harinya Naruto segera bangun tidur,gadis itu ingin pemanasan sebelum latihan.

 **'Lakukan push up 50x, sit up 50x,back up 50x dan lari 3x mengelilingi desa'** Kata kurama dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin aku mati kelelahan" balas Naruto kesal.

 **'Gaki,cepat lakukan apa yang ku suruh jika kau ingin kuat'** ucap kurama.

"Baiklah,dasar rubah cerewet" ucap Naruto tambah kesal.

Selesai pemanasan berupa neraka Naruto beristirahat di hutan,sekitar 30 menit beristirahat.

Naruto pun mempraktekkan kontrol cakra tree climbing.

Setelah selesai latihan,Naruto ingin mengetahui jenis cakra apa yang dimilikinya.

Naruto segera pergi kekantor Hokage untuk meminta kertas cakra.

"Jiji apakah aku boleh meminta kertas cakra?"ucap Naruto.

"Tentu Naru-chan,ini kertas cakra nya"balas sandaime.

Setelah itu Naruto pulang ke apartemen untuk mencoba kertas cakra.

Naruto mengalirkan cakranya ke kertas tersebut dan ternyata dia memiliki 3 elemen yaitu fuuton,suiton, dan doton.

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang akademi Naruto kembali latihan.

 _Skip time_

6 tahun kemudian.

Naruto sekarang berusia 12 tahun penampilan dan sifat banyak berubah.Gadis itu sekarang memakai kimono merah lengan pendek dengan obi hitam dan celana pendek hitam dan stocing hitam diatas lutut dan sepatu shinobi hitam(pakaian Kushina genin).Rambut pirangnya yang sepinggang tergerai dengan indah.

Sifatnya yang sekarang lebih tenang dan penuh perhitungan tidak lagi mengkebu-kebu seperti dulu,setelah 6 tahun dilatih oleh sang Kyuubi no youko.

Esok hari adalah ujian genin dilaksanakan.

 **'Naru-chan apakan esok kau akan memperlihatkan kekuatanmu'** ucap kurama

"Tidak,Kurama-nii aku tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatanku tapi aku akan membuat nilai ku rata-rata seperti genin biasa"balas Naruto dengan tenang

Sekarang Naruto Dan Kurama seperti kakak beradik.

 **'Tersarah kau sajalah Naru-chan dan segeralah tidur'** kata Kurama.

"Iya kurama-nii" kata Naruto.

Pagi harinya Setelah latihan pagi Naruto mandi dan sarapan.

setelah itu dia pun segera berangkat ke akademi untuk mengikuti ujian genin.

 **TBC...**

 ** _Maaf jika pendek dan kurang memuaskan jika update nya lama maaf karena saya sibuk tidak punya banyak waktu.Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan ataupun kesamaan cerita._** ** _fanfic ini terinspirasi dari another crazy story._**

 ** _Saya masih baru tolong beri sarannya._**


	3. chapter 3

**DISC : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn:** **typo bertebaran,ooc** , **alur berantakan,** **banyak kekurangan** ,

 **(fem!naru smart!naru** **strong!naru)**

chapter 3

Ujian genin dimulai dan satu persatu siswa dipanggil secara bergantian.

Akhirnya giliran Naruto dipanggil.Hasil ujian Naruto adalah untuk melempar kunai 7 tepat sasaran,3nya jauh dari sasaran dan shuriken 8 berhasil,tepat sasaran 2 melewati papan sasaran,kawarimi berhasil,untuk henge dia menirukan Iruka-sensei dan bunshin menggunakan kagebunshin no jutsu.

 _Skiptime_ ,(Pembagian team genin)

"Baiklah sekarang pembagian team"ucap Iruka-sensei.

(Saya tidak tahu team 1-6 maka tdi skip saja).

Team 7 Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi.

Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba,Hyuuga Hinata,dan Aburame shino jounin pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai.

Karena team 9 masih aktif maka langsung saja ke team terakhir yaitu team 10 beranggotakan Nara Shikamaru,Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino dengan jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma.

Jounin pembimbing masing-masing team telah membawa anggotanya.Dikelah sekarang hanya tersisa team 7.

Sekarang ini anggota Team 7.

Sakura yang mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke berpikir tentang cara membunuh Uchiha Itachi kakaknya sekaligus yang membantai klan Uchiha.Naruto sendiri tidur dilihat dari luar,tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berada dialam bawah sadarnya bertemu sang patner.

 _Skiptime_ (2 jam kemudia)

Kreiiittt...(suara pintu terbuka)

Seorang jounin dengan rambut perak masuk.

"Kalian team 7" ucap jounin dengan rambut perak menantang gravitasi,dengan memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya dengan hitai-ate miring menutupi mata kirinya dan buku oranye dipegangnya.

"Ikuti aku ke atap sekarang juga" ucapnya setelah itu ia pergi meninggakan mereka dengan shunshin.

"Ayo" ajak Naruto setelah itu Sakura dan Sasuke segera ke atap.

Sesampainya diatap meraka melihat jounin dengan rambut perak tersebut dan langsung menemuinya.

"Baiklah,kita mulai sesi perkenalan.Sebutkan nama,kesukaan,ketidaksukaan,hobi,dan cita-cita kalian"ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sensei memcontohkan kepada kami dahulu" seru Sakura.

"Baiklah...namaku Hatake Kakashi kesukaanku dan ketidaksukaan tidak ada hubunganya dengan kalian,hobi kalian belum cukup umur,dan cita-citaku bukan urusan kalian"balas Kakashi mengakhiri perkenalannya.

Semua yang mendengar balasan sang sensei sweatdrop.

"Kami hanya diberitahu namanya saja" batin mereka serempak.

"Dimulai dari kau pinky" ucap Kakashi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura,kesukaanku melirik Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil dengan muka merona,ketidaksukaanku Inopig dengan wajah kesal,hobiku menatap Sasuke kembali dan muka tambah merona,dan cita-citaku ... Kyaaaa !" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas.

"Sial aku mendapat murid seorang fansgirl berat"batin Kakashi nelangsa.

Sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas fasrah dengan teamnya.Sasuke sendiri bergidik ngeri.

"Selanjutnya kau reven"Ucap Kakashi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,kesukaanku sedikit,ketidaksukaan banyak,hobi latihan dan cita-cita bukan ambisiku membangkitkan klanku dan 'Membunuh' seseorang"Ucapan Sasuke diakhiri dengan aura mencekam.

"aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi"Kakashi membatin pasrah.

"Terakhir kau kuning" ucap Kakashi.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,kesukaanku ramen dan kurama-nii,ketidaksukaanku menunggu ramen 3 menit dan orang yang melihat buku dari sampulnya,hobiku berlatih dan mengerjai orang , cita-citaku adalah menjadi hokage wanita terkuat agar semua orang mengakuiku dan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku"Naruto mengakhiri perkenalnya dengan tersenyum.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil mendengar cita-cita Naruto.

"Sensei,jika kau melihat putrimu sekarang ini pasti kau akan bangga"batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah,kita sudahi dulu besok kalian harus ada di training ground #7 yang menjadi tempat berkumpul kita,jam 7 pagi dan melakukan ujian genin yang sebenarnya"ucap Kakashi.

"Sensei! kemarin kita sudah melakukan ujian genin bukan kenapa kita harus mengulangnya kembali"ujar Sakura membantah.

"Ujian ini berbeda,ujian ini diadakan untuk mengetes apakah kalian siap atau tidak untuk menjadi ninja Konoha atau belum"balasan Kakashi dengan menyeringai.

Reaksi team 7 saat itu berbeda-beda dimulai Sasuke yang kaget,Sakura panik, dan Naruto tenang-tenang saja.

"Aku sarankan kalian tidak usah sarapan jika hanya untuk dimuntahkan"setelah ucapannya itu Kakashi pergi dengan Shunshin meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Baiklah,aku akan berlatih"seru Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun maukah mau pulang bersamaku"Sakura mengajak Sasuke dengan suara dibuat manis.

Sasuke sendiri mengabaikan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkannya.

...

Kesokan paginya Naruto bangun dan olahraga pagi setelah itu ia mandi dan sarapan,kenapa ia sarapan? dia tahu itu adalah salah satu tipuan Kakashi.

Naruto sengaja datang terlambat 2 jam karena Kakashi juga akan kembali terlambat.

Setelah itu ia pergi ke training ground #7 dan melihat 2 anggota teamnya menunggu disana.

"Narutooo! kenapa kau terlambat"teriak Sakura.

"Mangapa aku harus datang pagi-pagi jika Kakashi-sensei akan datang terlambat juga" balas Naruto dengan kalem.

Dalam hati Sakura maupun Sasuke Membenarkan ucapan Naruto.Meraka menyesal tidak datang telat dan mendengarkan ucapan sensei mereka.

Sisa waktu menunggu Kakashi-sensei digunakan Naruto untuk tidur dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama,Sakura duduk sambil menggrutu tidak jelas.

Sensor Naruto mengatakan akan ada yang mendekat sekita 1km,dia tidak lupa juga membangunkan Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei akan datang"ujar Naruto.

"Ohayou minna"sapa Kakashi setelah sampai dengan shunshin.

"SENSEI TERLAMBAT ! kenapa kau membuat kami menunggu"teriakan Sakuran.

"Aku bertemu kucing hitam ditengah jalan kerena kucing hitam pembawa sial maka akhirnya aku mengambil jalan memutar dan tersesat di jalan kehidupan" jelas absurd Kakashi.

"Alasan macam apa itu"batin serempak denga sweatdrod.

"Baiklah,kita akan mulai ujian genin ini yaitu kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku"ucap Kakashi

"Sensei! kenapa lonceng tersebut hanya ada dua"tanya Sakura.

"Salah seorang dari kalian yang tidak mendepat lonceng akan diakat ditiang kayu dan melihat anggota teamnya makan siang dan salah seorang yang gagal tadi akan dikembalikan keaka demi"Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Dan Sasuke maupu Sakura akhirnya tau bahwa mereka dijebak oleh Kakashi,dan Naruto diam-diam menyeringai dia tau maksud ujian ini.

"Ujian ini dilakukan untuk mengetes karja sama team"batin Naruto.

"Kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh"ucap Kakashi.

"Ujian dimulai...SEKARANG!"Kakashi memulai ujian.

Mereka pergi berpencar.Kakashi memeriksa sekitar untuk mencari muridnya untuk Sasuke dan Sakura sudah ditemukan,dan Naruto dia tidak merasakan cakranya sedikitpun.

 _Skiptime_ (untuk Sakura dan Sasuke sama di canon)

Setelah mengurus Sakura dan Sasuke,Kakashi mencari Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei,kau mencariku"suara gadis tersebut.

Saat ini Naruto memegang sebuah pedang samurai yang entah dari mana datangnya.(taigu Akame, murasame dari Akame ga kill).

"Naruto dari mana kau mendapatkan pedang itu"ucap Kakashi.

Naruto berlari kearah Kakashi,Tiba-tiba dia berada dibelakang Kakashi,ia menyunkan pedangnya kepinggang Kakashi.

Dan pedang nya hanya menebas sebatang kayu,Kawarimi jurus standar jika digunakan diwaktu yang tepat bisa menjadi jurus merepotkan.

Ternyata Kakashi sudah ada dibelakang Naruto.

"Naru-chan menyerahlah"ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei yang harus menyerah"setelah itu Narutopun menghilang menjadi asap.

"Bunshin"ucap Kakashi.

Krinnnggg...

Jam berdering menandakan ujian berakhir.

Akhirnya Sakura lah yang diikat dibatang pohon.

Naruto dan Sasuke makan siang.Mendengar suara perut Sakura, Naruto memberikan makanannya kepada Sakura dan diikuti Sasuke.

"Tapi jika ada Kakashi Sensei bagaimana"Kata Sakura.

"Makanlah kelihatannya Kakashi-sensei sudah pergi"balas Naruto.

"hm"gumam Sasuke ketus.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menyuapi bergantian Sakura.

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba datang.

" **Kalian** " ucap Kakashi dengan nada horor.

"Lulus"lanjut Kakashi dengan seyum matanya.

 **TBC...**

 ** _Maaf jika pendek dan silahkan beri saran dan kritiknya.Jika tidak suka fic ini silahkan keluar dan jangan berkomentar yang membuat sakit hati,saya hanya melaksanakan hobi saya.Tolong beri review nya._**

 **SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN RI YANG KE 72.**


	4. pemberitahuan

Maaf saya tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini tapi saya akan remake ulang fanfic ini.

Saya akan memperbaiki semua hal termasuk karakter,alur,penulisan yang gak jelas,dll.

Jadi saya mohon maaf.


End file.
